Cheering Her Up
by katyana
Summary: Rose is a little upset, so the Doctor tries to cheer her up. Lots of fluff and shippiness.


_This is a very shippy, fluffy fic, written in response to Jillybean's challenge on The TARDIS Tea Room. After Fathers Day, Rose is a little upset, so the Doctor tries to cheer her up._

_

* * *

_

**Cheering Her Up**

"Rose," the Doctor peered round the door frame into her bedroom. "Are you okay?" he walked over and perched on the end of the bed.

"I'm… I'll be fine. I'm sorry, you know."

"I know. You said, remember?"

"But – it doesn't make it any better. You died… I can't believe I let that-"

"I **know**. Don't get upset again, love. It's over. We'll call it quits, eh?"

She looked up at him, puzzled. "Huh?"

He shrugged. "I killed you at Van Statten's place; now you've killed me, we're even. And both of still alive to prove it."

She frowned, before smiling wanly. "That makes absolutely no sense, you know."

"I do indeed… That's better; smiling suits you." He dropped a quick kiss on he lips. "I know – you need cheering up. Lets go somewhere."

"Do you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"Now that's for me to know, and you to be surprised by when we get there!"

She shook her head, both in frustration and amusement, as he leapt up and ran to the control room. He was good at cheering her up, she'd give him that.

* * *

"Come on, take the blindfold off. It's just not funny anymore." Rose complained, staggering round and groping blindly for the Doctor, who had been teasing her with it for the past half an hour. When she did find him, she had the grace to blush profusely.

"Steady on! Calm down, we're almost there. I just had to check I'll get everything ready properly."

"Huh?"

"Surprises are pretty easy to arrange when you've got hindsight and the TARDIS at your disposal," he explained, "I'll come back and set it all up tomorrow some time. You can help, if you like!"

"Just take the wretched blindfold off and tell me where we are!" She pouted impatiently.

"Ok, ok. Close your eyes." Slowly, the Doctor removed the blindfold and turned her gently around.

"Oh," She sighed, "that's beautiful."

"Isn't it just? Here, take a seat. We've got all night." He pulled her down onto the blanket he would leave there later, spread out over the crisp, fresh snow.

"Are you warm enough?" She nodded; he'd given her a thick coat earlier, although at the time she'd been puzzled as to why. Sighing, she snuggled closer to the Doctor, her eyes fixed on the heavens.

The two were sat on a deserted cliff top in Norway, facing the ocean. Above them, the Northern Lights glimmered and shone. The myriad of colours were reflected in the sea below, creating a magical effect.

"You know, I've yet to come across anything as beautiful as this, despite all the worlds I've seen."

"It's amazing, isn't it – I mean, it doesn't seem natural, does it?"

"I wasn't talking about the aurora."

Rose turned her head to look at him; he was deadly serious. She considered for a moment, before lightly whacking him on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"The cheesy chat up line. You can do better than that, surely?"

He didn't answer.

Guiltily, Rose sat up and faced him. "Sorry; I know you meant it, but still..." she tailed off at the look on his face. "What?" He still didn't answer; instead, he began digging around in his pockets. "What?" she repeated.

"This." He said, pulling out a small box. She suddenly sobered. "I want you to have this."

She took it, and, hand shaking, opened it. Inside was a thin golden ring, with a single tiny but flawless ruby set into it. "Is this…"

He nodded.

"Rose Tyler: marry me?"

His face fell when she didn't answer immediately – but he soon cheered up when she leapt at him, flinging her arms around him and pushing him to the floor, smothering him with kisses.

* * *

Some time later, the two lay dozing in the twilight. Neither of them had any clothes on; it was a good job, the Doctor mused, that he'd thought to bring a heated blanket. Rose stirred, snuggling closer to him. Not that he minded generating heat in a more natural way.

"Was that a yes then?"

Sleepily, she blinked her bleary eyes at him.

"Was it a yes? Will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Course I will. Don't know what mum'll say though."

"Do we have to tell her?"

Rose looked scandalised. "Of course we do! She's not that bad. Just a little protective, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do. Well, you know what we should do now?"

"What, aside from getting dressed?"

"Well, maybe that too… In a bit. But we should go buy her a present – something to sweeten her up before we tell her."

"I'm guessing you've got more than a stick of rock in mind?"

"There's this wonderful little place just left of Alpha Centauri, where you can always find the perfect present – we're bound to find something-"

"Maybe later, hmm? I've got a better way to spend the next few hours." She pushed the Doctor down again and kissed him soundly.

"Rose," he said, pulling away slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, Doctor."

* * *

** So, what did you think? Please tell me! Personally, I'm not as keen on this as I am on some of my fics, but I'd still like your opinion!**


End file.
